


The Lost Descendant

by voidandsaturn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Character From The Prequels Shows Up, Angst, Bromance, But Not To Rey, Episode XII, F/M, I'm Sorry No Finnpoe, JJ Abrams Ain't Got Nothing On Me, Kylo Gets His Ass Kicked, No reylo, Rey is awesome, Somebody Is Somebody's Granddaughter, Someone Is Related To A Main Character, Space Battle, Strong Female Characters, What JJ Abrams Could Do, You Could Argue That This Is A Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandsaturn/pseuds/voidandsaturn
Summary: Connie Roye has been a part of the Rebellion since she was 18 years old. Part of the elite Black Squadron, she wears her pilot's uniform proudly as she fights alongside her friends against the ruthless First Order in order to secure a better future for her family. But as conditions worsen with Kylo Ren at the helm of the enemy, how will Connie cope with losing everything she's known, brushes with death, an angry aching heart, and receiving the heirloom of a long lost ancestor she never knew she had?------------AKA I singlehandedly write the next Star Wars movie.





	The Lost Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Tumblr user lj-writes, who put up with my Star Wars questions and helped me re-think my plot.  
> lots of love,  
> v o i d

Connie Roye was proud to be a pilot.

Every day she woke up and pulled on her orange jumpsuit, her black boots and gloves. It helped her stand up straight, gave her a boost of confidence. When she first saw the color, she had thought it would clash with her pink hair and grey skin, but now Connie smiled whenever she saw herself in a reflective surface. Her dad would be proud, if he could see her now.

Connie had left her home planet to join the Resistance when she was 18, promising her family that she would come back and take them to a new home. She remembered them clearly now: her father with his dark skin and even darker hair, her mother who was often told that Connie was her spitting image. Growing up in a small town on the mining planet of Tandoora, she had grown close with her parents, but was not sorry to leave her birthplace behind.

It had now been eight years since she last saw them.

No matter how much she wanted to go back to them now, she couldn’t, not with the First Order underneath the leadership of Kylo Ren, or the Resistance slowly gaining numbers again. Her friends needed her now more than ever.

Their forces had moved to an old Rebel Alliance-era base on Endor under the guidance of General Organa, who believed that the First Order would not expect them to rally at such an auspicious place in Rebel history. Despite the difficult circumstances, quite a few of the rebels were excited to be where the second Death Star was destroyed, some even believing the past victory would bring them luck in the weeks to come.

“I mean, I don’t think being here will bring us luck,” Poe Dameron said to her one day, “But at least it boosts morale.”

Connie was busy fixing a loose part on her X-Wing. “Yeah, there is some sort of energy around old Rebel sites, I guess.”

“Like the Force?”

She stuck her head out from under the ship to wave her lug wrench at his smirking face. “You know what I mean, Poe.”

It was a thing among the Resistance pilots that asking someone to help you work on your ship meant you wanted to talk to them privately. Where’s so-and-so? Oh, they’re helping so-and-so work on their ship.

Connie had been friends with Poe almost since she joined the Resistance. She had met him through Jessika Pava, who taught her how to fly an X-Wing. After seeing Connie’s flying talent, Poe had offered her a spot in Black Squadron, which had been approved by the General.

Connie liked Poe. He was a good guy, always there to talk to or just hang out with. He cracked jokes with his squadron and was definitely closer to them than other commanders were. Poe always wanted to do what was right, even if he got hurt trying to do it. He took the time to say hello whenever he saw Connie passing in the hall, always made sure she was alright after a firefight. It didn’t hurt that she thought he was hot, too.

Somebody knocked on the hood of her X-Wing while she was tightening a bolt. “Hey, Connie,” Jessika’s voice drifted in from overhead.

Connie stuck her head out again. “Hit a little harder next time, Pava, you might knock something loose.”

“You’re needed in command. General wants to talk to you.” Jessika said, rolling her eyes.

Connie rolled out from under her ship and stood up. “Must be important. Tell her I’m on my way.” She turned to Poe. “Do I have grease on my face?”

He shrugged. “Just a little on your nose.”

Connie rubbed her face on her sleeve to get it off. “Alright, see you later.” She waved and started the trek to Command.

_I have a bad feeling about this _, something whispered in the back of her mind.__

***

Connie bumped into R2-D2 near the entrance to the Command room.

“Hey there, Artoo,” she smiled down at the blue and silver droid. “Is General Leia in there? I heard that she needed to talk to me.”

R2 whistled in affirmation.

Connie patted it on its domed head. “Thanks, buddy. I’ll see you around.”

She watched the droid roll away before tentatively stepping into the doorway. There were a few people huddled around a holo projection she couldn’t see, but she could tell that the news wasn’t good. All the generals had grim faces, including one who looked to be the same species as the late Admiral Ackbar (Connie wasn’t sure how they made expressions on their fishy faces, but they did all the same).

“General? General Organa?” she said into the room, breaking the quiet conversation. The people turned around. “You wanted to speak to me?”

Leia was towards the back of the room. “Ah, Lieutenant Roye. Yes, come in.”

Connie stepped back respectfully as the others filed out of the room. Most were in leadership positions, except the last person, whose name was Finn.

She knew his backstory, at least the most important parts. Ex-Stormtrooper. Helped Poe escape the First Order. Critical to the destruction of Starkiller Base. Almost died fighting Kylo Ren. Tried to disable the First Order’s hyperspace tracker. Risked his life to try and destroy the superlaser siege cannon on Crait.

Connie had never personally met Finn, having only seen him in passing. She wasn’t sure what to think of him. She respected him for sure, but she got a vibe from him. It wasn’t a bad vibe; she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, though.

Finn walked past, nodding at her in greeting. Connie glanced at him briefly before stepping into the room with General Organa.

General Leia Organa had been Connie’s role model since she was a kid, and Leia a princess. She didn’t know the woman well, but she trusted her with all her heart. Leia was a leader, a diplomat, and a mother at any given time, and sometimes all at once. Connie was almost reminded of her own mother, firm and loving at the same time.

General Organa was still looking at the holo revolving in the air above her. It showed a planet, its surface smoldering all over as if it had melted into the molten core beneath. Not a trace of life remained to be seen.

“General?”

Leia turned around. “Please, sit down, Connie.”

_Oh no._ From her experience, when somebody you didn’t know well called you by your first name, it meant that something bad had happened. The last time that had happened to Connie, she was told that her friend had fallen to his death while working in the mines.

She cautiously sat across from Leia. “What is it, ma’am?”

“We’ve… received some unfortunate news from the Inner Rim,” said General Organa wearily, “and it is important that you hear it.”

An anxious feeling creeped into the back of Connie’s mind. The Inner Rim? Was this about Tandoora?

“Tandoora has been attacked by the First Order and… there’s nothing left.”


End file.
